Dark Politics
by Kiwiruvian
Summary: Seemingly harmless and sensuous words proved an effective trap for his victims.Oh, he enjoyed it. Every reluctant or forced slave taken, regardless of discretion, brought a more than devious smirk to Lord Zeroel's lips. His antics though, brought not only the attention of the Darklord but that from the cult's enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **

The story goes hand in hand with he 7th chapter of "Fallen Sentinel"

This particular chapter develops at the same time as "The shadowlord" one ( s/9573387/7/Fallen-sentinel). Starting when Arodamus, the Darklord/ Mind's Eye, left Kyphaz back in his chambers to attend an emergency.

Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Each step of plated boots echoed in the otherwise quiet corridor. The one or two acolytes that he encountered on his way quickly moved aside, almost tripping upon themselves to give way to Arodamus, the Darklord, in between respectful bows and muttered greetings. Perhaps noticing if in a subconscious way or by means of stern posture and purposeful stride, his foul mood at having been disturbed that night.

He did not care for their deferential ways and ignored each one of them. Thoughts divided between the Kal'dorei he left back in his chambers and the 'emergency' one of the lower Shadowlords had interrupted with. He allowed the shadows of the cowl to hide the barest of smirks at the memory of the elf of moon hued hair and deep pink skin wrapped around his body after a long, pleasurable night for both. His though, seemed was not going to end just yet.

Now it was time to focus on the issue at hand, all concerns of his personal life stowed away for the time being. Although, and knowing her well, he wondered what she'd be up to during his absence. He scoffed mentally, soon enough he'll discover it. If not by her own willingness to share her little adventure, by means of noticing little details and hints he had grown attuned to when it came to his chosen one.

He pushed open the doors, silencing effectively any mutters and whispers between the few Shadow lords and mistresses present. A single sweep of grey eyes about the room noticed the absence of one he somehow expected to be there, in the mists of the last concern to the cult.

Lord Zeroel's absence was one easy to ignore though, if anything he did notice the presence of his consort among the scattered crowd. Ellennah stood with a few other lords, shadow aura visible in form of tendrils hugging her form. Like all the others she turned towards him after his entrance. Arodamus new enough of her relationship with the Lord Zeroel to find it somewhat intriguing that one would be there but not the other.

He strode into the room, eyes now focused on the woman being held by two Shadowlords by means of dark tendrils of their power. Another lord came to step next to him, he bowed before speaking.

"Mind's Eye." He greeted with yet another of Arodamus' titles. "This is the one found sneaking around the fortress. Set off a spell when she attempted to enter." Lord Jasodus said.

The Darklord gave a curt nod and crossed arms. The woman was dressed in dark leather from head to toe, daggers of many sizes where contained in the belt about her waist. One of her capturers had her mask in his hand.

"Do tell, who do you work for and how did you know of this place." The other lords had moved closer, making an almost perfect circle around the prisoner, the Darklord and the ones keeping the spells to contain the woman.

"Why should I tell you? Either way it is the end of me, might as well kill me now." She raised her chin in an almost arrogant way.

"No." Arodamus simply replied.

"There will be not such an easy way out. If someone sent you here, then more know of us." Jasodus paused as the Darklord unfolded arms and reached for the belt. "And you will tell us."

She tensed as soon as his hand brushed her waist. Wild eyes looked from him to the rest of the room. "Wh-what are you doing?" He glanced up at her once the belt with all daggers was removed.

The Darklord raised a brow, action hidden by the shadows of the cowl. She quickly pressed lips in a tight line, knowing well of her mistake at giving away her nervousness. Very low whispers started between the other lords gathered. He removed one of the daggers and gave the belt and other items it contained to the one lord at his side.

He turned the dagger in his hand, finally tracing a finger over a small symbol at the base of the blade. The woman glared, biting back a curse. "SI:7." Arodamus said after extending the blade to the lord. A single step brought him a breath apart from the woman, whom shifted as much as the shadow restraints allowed as if trying to cringe away from him. "So the Alliance know of us." The whispers got louder.

"Silence." Lord Jasodus glared about the room.

"I do not know anything and if I did, I would not tell you." She repeated.

The Darklord gripped her chin and tilted her head up. "Oh, I think you do and will." Her caramel eyes were wide in barely supressed fear.

He released her and nodded to the two holding the spell together. Silent command well understood by both. They took an arm each and carried her out of the room. Her struggles well ignored but her shouted words difficult to.

"Rapists." He repeated, too low for anyone else to hear. Grey eyes grew darker, shadow hue merging with his natural color.

"Someone among us." He called to the Shadowlords. They all stopped talking and looked at him. "Has either become a traitor or careless. The later rather than the former, judging by this spy's words. But the damage has been done and our secrecy is endangered."

He looked from one lord to the next. Piercing gaze stopping on the one Shadow-mistress that flaunted her shadow aura in the form of void tendrils. Ellennah met his grey eyes for a long moment but averted her gaze soon after, the tendrils around her thickened in an almost nervous response. "I expect and if necessary will enforce discretion from each of you." The darklord walked past all of them, to a throne like seat at one end of the room. "Now leave and make sure to spread the message among the rest."

Ellennah did not need him to look at her again to know what he was referring to. She cursed under her breath. He knew, somehow he knew of her consort's so called experiments and actions or at the very least suspected them.

"Lord Jasodus, accompany Lady Ellennah back to her chambers." Arodamus said as he sat.

The man holding the spy's belt bowed his head. "Of course, my Lord."

Ellennah knew better than to refuse. She met the Darklord's eyes for a moment before bowing her head slightly and turning to leave with the other Lord. Unspoken was that she was to remain there for the rest of the night and the other lord would have to make sure of it.

All the other hooded figures had left the room. All but one, whose frozen gaze was on the Darklord. He beckoned her closer, by both the slight flick of fingers and mental link long ago forged between master and enslaved scourgebourne.

The lowering of her hood revealed dark complexion and long bone-white hair. Expressionless visage unnerved many but him. She carried herself with the deathly confidence of a once gladiator, dark kilt and vest made of black chainmail complimented well the contrast of her whole appearance.

"Master." She greeted, stepping even closer when he reached for her and waited for his command while he traced fingers over her side as if she was a precious token. He did not need to voice that he had a task for the once death knight, the mental link was all there was needed to convey that much of the message.

"Find him. Deliver the warning." She nodded, eyes flaring to life in blue energy. The smallest of tugs of her lips, normally easy to ignore did not go unseen by him. "Do not kill him or permanently cripple him. I believe he can still be of use to us."

Standing, he cupped her cheek, not disturbed at all by the unnaturally cold feel of her skin. Leaning over, a gentle kiss was placed on her forehead. "Report to me tomorrow, my loyal pet." He lowered his hand, following her with his gaze as she left the room, on her back the blades were already glowing with runic power. He nodded, satisfied with her eagerness to please him by following his commands and knowing that the task would be completed successfully.

The room was once again quiet. Arodamus reached a low table and uncapped one of the many bottles to pour the golden liquid into a glass. Not one of those whose powers dealt with the guessing and predicting the possible outcomes of the future but somehow knew, as the sharp liquid warmed his throat, that it was something he'd need before returning to his own chambers to deal with his elven headache.


	2. Chapter 2

Frost hued gaze glinted with necromantic energy. She stepped into the torture chamber as silently as death herself and had settled with stern posture in a corner, hidden by its darkness. Not the screams, nor the cries of the woman chained to the wall or the devious laugh and taunts of the shadow lord perturbed her. She simply observed, emotionless to everything developing in front of her.

It had taken some time, for the man to become bored with his 'toy' but she had patiently waited. Taking all in to later on show her master, the Dark Lord and the one that had sent her to deal with Lord Zeroel.

So only when Zeroel had called for his personal servants to take the woman away, she stepped forth. The one of noble blood snapped around to face her, his deviant smirk wiped from his otherwise sensuous lips. Palms already forming dark energy, readying himself to unleash his power on the one spying. It took him but a moment to recognize the woman with dark skin and bone-white hair, not to mention the eerie blue gaze which characterized the scourgeborne. Shutting down his power, he returned to his overconfident cockiness he was well known by, the smirk slowly spreading on his lips much like the wolf when he caught sight of an easy prey.

"Kadijha." The name rolled on his Gilnean accent as a slow caress. "What is the Mind's Eye's favoured slave doing here? Have you found something to your liking? Perhaps the little show is something you'd like to experience by yourself." No need for him to deny it and even if caught red handed in something that was frowned upon even by the other lords of the cult, he did not care. With each word he took a step closer as if expecting her to back down. He should have known better. She just looked at him, impassive. "Let me guess, the Mind's Eye ways are too tame for you. Such a precious weapon should have a real master and not one afraid to take the necessary steps to achieve greatness."

He stopped close to her, so much that shadow aura and frost presence were bound to interlace. "The Mind's Eye has sent me with a message for you, Lord Zeroel." She simply replied, not moving from her place, not even when he made a tsk sound and placed fingers over her side, slowly tracing down the cool flesh.

"Whatever the he wants can wait, let's take some time to get to know each other better. Hrm?"

She glanced down to his hand for a second, then back up. Her unreadable expression was kept in place, not annoyance or any hint to being pleased by his advance showed.

"No."

He growled low, the beast taking over his eyes and turning them into the feral yellow of the worgen. "All the more fun for me."

He splayed fingers over her side, attempting even to slip his hand around her waist and into the battle kilt she wore and pull her closer to the front of his body. She did not move but his intruding touch was soon stopped by her hand on his forearm. The summoned power showing but with the extreme change in temperature from cool skin to frozen, and cold fumes coming from her hand and body. He did not have time to react, bone broke in a loud snap by the seemingly effortless pressure she applied.

Falling to his knees he screamed in rage and pain, holding the broken arm close to his chest. His voice was a lot more of a growl than anything else. "You are going to pay for this slave!"

She paid no attention, not once her visage changed but she silenced his cursing effectively by raising him by the throat. He grunted in protest, teeth bared in a furious snarl. "The Mind's Eye knows of your experiments. His message is the one and only warning you will receive. The Alliance has already sent someone to investigate so they at least suspect, women gone missing only to be found months later, dead, with signs of abuse and with their flesh torn open. Need not to see the kind of damage they have been caused, as well known are your 'tastes' within the shadowlords' circle. You have exposed us and will suffer accordingly if another is found or if more spies are sent our way." The message was delivered without the smallest sign of emotion, tone calm and distant, no strain shown even with the man struggling as she held him up.

He was just about turning darker by the lack of oxygen, her suffocating hold was unrelenting. "Understood?" She finished, piercing gaze meeting his.

A nod, as much as he was able to with his movements becoming sluggish, was the only reply. She did not say anything else but disposed of him as a rag doll. He crumbled on the floor, gasping for air and cringing against the pain of the broken arm. The marks of her fingers showed clear on his throat, both by bruising and frost burn.

Not another word was exchanged; she turned and left the dungeon. He glared, killing gaze trained on her back until she slipped into the darkness of the corridor.


End file.
